


Teacher and Student

by ami_ven



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, post-movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You want me to go to school.”
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown/Clara Clayton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Teacher and Student

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "intelligence"

“You want me to go to school,” said Clara, flatly.

“I—” Emmett said, then stopped. “I just assumed…. But if you don’t want to—”

“No,” she interrupted, smiling. “It’s just a surprise.”

He frowned. “But you’re so smart. Hadn’t you ever considered it before?”

“Yes,” Clara laughed. “But I thought my year at teachers’ college was all I could have. Now you tell me I could go to a university, become a scientist in my own right, even as a wife and mother…”

“Yes, of course,” he said. “Why wouldn’t you?”

She kissed him. “Why wouldn’t I, indeed?”

THE END


End file.
